


First meeting

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Flight from Death-verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Master of Death Harry Potter, Necromancer Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't the best at first impressions. Takes place directly after Boredom.</p><p>December 25, 1943</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry makes a great first impression

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this might be my worst try at a characterization of Tom to date. Good thing this is just for fun.

“Fuck!” Harry exclaimed. He had been standing in his lab just a moment ago, and now he was on all fours on the frosty ground.

**YOU TOLD ME TO TRAVEL** , Death said with apparent humour.

“You could have warned me that it would be like a portkey.” Harry muttered and stood up. He brushed the dirt off his robes, and noted absentmindedly that this wasn’t the clothes he had worn in his lab.

**COULDN’T HAVE YOU STAND OUT MORE THAN YOU ALREADY DO**

“Very funny. So, when and where and why?”

**LITTLE HANGLETON, A BIT FROM THE GAUNT SHACK, 25TH OF DECEMBER, 1943. TOM RIDDLE IS HERE TO FRAME HIS UNCLE AND STEAL THE RESURRECTION STONE**

“Are you limited to travel to where your hallows are?” Harry asked curiously. It seemed like information he should have had before they went back in time, or moved dimension, or whatever they did.

**YES**

“Well, that sucks. Let’s steal the Resurrection Stone then. I’ve always wondered if the crack makes any difference for its powers.” Harry said and clapped his hands together in a show of determination. “So, which way is it?”

Death chuckled, a sound that echoed ominously in the woods that surrounded them.

**BEHIND YOU**

Harry spun around, his robes whipping dramatically around him. As Death had said, there was the Gaunt shack in all its hideous glory. Harry strutted towards the snake nailed up on the door.  
“Lets test those powers you promised me!” he singsonged, and raised a hand. Harry gathered his magic and as his hand started to glow, he directed it into the snake while chanting under his breath.

**IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH TO TOUCH IT. NO NEED TO BE DRAMATIC**

“It’s not necromancy without the drama!” Harry protested, as he studied the now writhing snake. Unless he wished for it, it would stay alive but in pain for eternity. Harry let it be and pushed the door open.

The two men inside the shack turned at the noise, and Harry found himself with two wands pointed at him.

“Now now, I’m fairly sure you still have the trace on your wand, Tom.” Harry tutted as he entered the filthy shack. “I’m quite curious as to where you found a wand Morfin, since they should have taken yours when you went to Azkaban.”

“Who are you?” Tom demanded.

“A lost traveler.” Harry said with a teasing smile. He had known that a young Voldie would be fun. Morfin was yelling at him in parseltongue, but Harry ignored it. No need to show all of his cards just yet.

“I don’t believe anyone could get lost this far. What do you want?”

“Then you don’t believe in a lot of things.” Harry said, almost giggling. Oh, such fun! “I want a stone.”

“Take your pick in the forest instead of trespassing.”

“No, you misunderstood me. I want a certain stone, that Morfin happens to be wearing on his finger.” Harry explained, and gestured towards the Gaunt ring. He wandlessly and nonverbally stunned Morfin as he did.

“Impressive.” Tom breathed, with a new look in his eyes that Harry couldn’t be bothered to identify.

“You can have the ring if you want, I’m only interested in the stone.” Harry offered, as he moved to get the ring off Morfin’s finger. Tom stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Now, why would I let you take that?”

“It’ll be a lot faster. I don’t know how much time you had to talk with Morfin, but I do believe you should go kill your father and grandparents if you haven’t yet.”

Tom’s grip on his shoulder got harder.  
“You seem to know an awful lot about me, and I know nothing about you.” Tom said with a polite smile. “We can’t have that, now, can we?”

“Eh. I had expected you to be in more of an hurry. Aren’t you spending the break at Hogwarts? How did you get here- oh wait, you’re Head Boy, I’m sure you have privileges.”

Tom dropped the polite smile.  
“You’re rather rude, aren’t you?”

“See, there’s a difference between a lack of saneness and a lack of politeness.” Harry explained. He glanced over his shoulder at Death, who was watching them with amusement from the shadows. Harry mimed for help.

**YOU’RE ON YOUR OWN THIS TIME, BOY**

Tom glanced around, trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from.  
“Reveal yourself.” he demanded.

**READY TO FACE YOUR FEARS?**

“You’re better off without meeting Death.” Harry sighed. He absentmindedly noticed that Tom paled.

“Death? It’s sentient?” Tom asked breathlessly.

“Extremely so. Fucking annoying too.” Harry answered. Tom finally let go off his shoulder.

“Take what you’ve come for. I don’t want to meet you again.” Tom ordered. Harry bent down and took the ring from Morfin’s finger.

“Looks so much better without the crack…” he mumbled to himself with awe. He could feel Tom’s eyes on him. “Well, I’ll be taking my leave then. Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone about seeing you here.” Harry said, as he put the ring on his own finger. He walked out of the shack, and paused to look at the snake with morbid fascination.

“Oh, I recommend not hiding any Horcruxes in the shack, it’s really far too obvious.” Harry said, and disapparated away before Tom could do anything. The sound of Death’s chuckles followed him.


	2. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's reaction.

Tom had his wand pointed at the spot where the stranger had been a millisecond ago, and a stunning spell dying on his tongue.

“So it’s a hunt you want? Then a hunt you’ll get.” he said out loud, as a smirk spread on his lips.

**YOU SHOULDN’T ENCOURAGE HIM**

Tom stiffened. He had expected Death to leave with his new prey - assuming it really was Death.

“What are you still doing here?” he asked. He turned to look considering at his stunned uncle. What to do, what to do… It would work best if he let Morfin be, he did need to frame the man later.

**WAITING TO COLLECT THE SOULS OF YOUR RELATIVES**

“I’m sorry to disappoint, but you’ll have to wait a moment longer. I’m still processing what just happened.”

Death chuckled.

Tom started pacing as he thought over what had happened. He had been talking to his uncle, who was telling him about his father and namesake, when the door had opened and the stranger had interrupted them. The stranger knew about him - too much so, especially since he had never seen the stranger before in his life. Perhaps he shouldn’t have let the stranger get away with the Gaunt ring… the stone must be something special…

“Why did he take the ring?” he demanded, as he turned towards the shadows he presumed Death to stand in.

**IT IS ONE OF MY HALLOWS**

“Hallows?” Tom repeated. He recognised it, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on where from. “As in the children's story?” he asked, incredulous.

**YES**

“Are you telling me that  _ he _ is the Master of Death?” Tom asked, even more incredulous.

**HE DOESN’T LOOK LIKE IT, DOES HE?**

“An insane man is the Master of Death…” Tom muttered. Was there any way he could get this to work to his advantage?

**HE WAS RELATIVELY SANE JUST NOW**

“Relatively being your keyword.” Tom answered. Then it him. “He knew about Horcruxes!”

**YES. THOSE.** Death said darkly.  **YOU CAN’T CHEAT ME**

“You can’t stop me.” Tom countered. “Neither can  _ he _ .”

Death chuckled but didn’t comment.

“We should pay my relatives a visit.” Tom said, and started to walk towards the door. “You can tell me about my prey on the way.”

**DON’T ORDER ME AROUND, BOY**

Death still complied. Tom smiled. Yes, the hunt was  _ on _ .


End file.
